This Is My Destiny
by xXIrishCookieXx
Summary: Kairi and Namine find themselves on their way to the gorgeous Destiny Islands to start a new life including new school, new friends, new jobs, new house, maybe even some cute boys? Story transfers between Kairi and Namine. rated T for some teen partying and just to be safe. I wouldn't want a kindergartener reading this story!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Kairi blinked open her blue eyes. The sound of the ship's whistle had woken her up at 7:30 sharp, as it had done for the past two weeks. It was early, but she didn't mind. She sat up, stretched, yawned, and tumbled out of bed, drowsily. She opened her little window and gazed out as light flooded the room. She saw a beautiful blue ocean and sky, the sun sitting about what looked like an inch about the surface.

She tugged on a long flowey yellow tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. She brushed her red hair and left her small cabin. She had begged her parents for her own. All it had was a bed, dresser, a small couch, TV, a chair, mini table, and a window. And it was small. But she didn't mind. Her parent's room was the same, just a bit bigger, and with two chairs.

She hopped down three flights of stairs and pushed open a door that led to the ship's main deck. She walked over to a cute, little, juice shack by the pool.

"Good morning!" she said sitting in a stool at the counter.

"Good morning!" said a blonde, sitting down next to her. "Can't believe we're arriving today!

"Me either! New school, new friends, new house – on Destiny Island! Wow Nams, we really have it good. We'll have our usuals please." The red head said to her best friend, Namine, and ordered they're usual pineapple-strawberry-grape smoothies.

"Yeah.. new jobs, too! Maybe we'll even meet some cute boys!" Namine said handing a few dollars to the cashier. "Thanks!"

"Mhmmm… gosh it's hot… wanna sit in the pool?" Kairi said sipping her pineapple-strawberry-grape smoothie blend.

The blonde nodded excitedly.

So the two girls asked the cashier to hold heir drinks for a few minutes.

A few minutes later, they were lounging in the pool, on inner tubes, sunglasses on face, and smoothies in hand. Kairi was sporting a hot pink swimsuit, and Namine, a yellow.

"So what're you lookin' forward to most about the islands? Namine asked.

"Oh, decorating my room, chillin' at the beach – my new house has an outdoor pool!" Kairi replied lifting her sunglasses on her head.

"Mine has a hot tub!" Namine gasped.

"A hot tub? In the middle of June? Eh… could be fun in the fall.." Kairi said, lowering her sunglasses back over her eyes.

So they chatted for a little while longer about this and that, until some dude cannonballed into the pool and sent a tidal wave powering over them.

"Ahh! What are you doing?! You just ruined my smoothie! _And_ my tan! _And_ my sunglasses! _And_ my flip-flops! _And_ my swimsuit!" Kairi complained, soaking wet.

"Hey, swimsuits are for swimmin', right?" a spiky haired blonde retaliated.

"Oh, you are just _looking_ for a fight, aren't you?" Namine retaliated back.

"With two hotties in swimsuits? What else?" He said lacing his hands behind his head.

"Well guess what? Your not getting one. Cause we're gonna be the mature one's, and just walk away." Kairi ended the conversation, tied her towel around her waist, and trotted off, Namine in toe.

"Have fun with that!" the boy in the pool called.

Namine looked over her shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her. She frowned and flipped her hair and continued walking.

Kairi and Namine sat back down in they're seats from earlier to order new drinks.

"Excuse me? We'd like to re-order our drinks from earlier." Kairi said glaring at the boy in the pool.

A spiky haired brunette turned around and gave them a warm smile.

Namine and Kairi's jaws dropped at the exact same moment.

"Sorry, what can I get you girls?" he asked.

"We um… just… we'll have the smoothies we had earlier." Namine stuttered.

He turned around and was clicking on the computer. He wrote something down on a small piece of paper.

"So what brings you lovely young ladies to Destiny Islands?" he asked putting his hands on the counter.

"We're moving there." Kairi replied.

"Where from?"

"Traverse Town."

"What's your name?" he said looking at Kairi.

"Kairi?"

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Namine! Pleased to meet you! Can you make our smoothies now?" Namine leaned over the counter and gave him a "get to work!" look.

"And actually, we're only 15." Kairi said smiling politely.

"Hey, same here. So what makes you need another smoothie?"

"Jerkface over there tidal waved us…" Kairi replied giving the boy a dirty look.

"Oh, Roxas? He does that to every chick. It's just for attention. So are your sunglasses, swimsuit, and flip-flops all _really _ruined." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh heck no, I was just trying to make a point." Kairi said smiling sheepishly.

"Eheheh.. smoothies?" Namine said rudely. Kairi shot her a look.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" he said, finally getting to it!

The girls watched as he threw the ingredients in as if he had made it a thousand times. Which he hadn't. Because it wasn't on the menu. Hmmm… Suspicious? Kairi shrugged it off. He even added a few scoops of vanilla icecream! Wow! He poured the smoothie into two, pretty, plastic cups, and stuck a straw and an umbrella in each one.

"Here ya go!" he said handing the girls a tray with their smoothies and flashed a smile.

Kairi took a sip. Her eyes sparkled at Sora.

This was delicious.

"Wow! This is _way_ better than this mornings! What's the secret?"

"Vanilla icecream,"

"That's what I thought!"

The clock beeped 9:00. Sora hung up his apron and jumped over the counter and sat in the stool next to Kairi.

"Roxas, your shift's starting," he called to Roxas.

Roxas was there in moments. Apparently, there was a small set of lockers or something. Roxas pulled on a shirt, and an apron, and a hat, and came to the counter.

"Can I get you guys anything else? A pastry, perhaps?" he asked politely.

"Hehe… you could get a life and quit flirting.." Namine muttered.

"I could… get you my number…" Roxas replied, writing on a small piece of paper.

"Oh, gosh, my show is starting in five minutes. Bye, guys." Sora said, and took off for the rooms.

"Speaking of numbers, what's this?" Kairi said picking up a small piece of paper that read

Sora's #

218- 4502

Call me!

Aww. That was cute if him. She would call him later.

"That's Sora's number." Roxas said.

"_As if I didn't notice?" _Kairi thought.

"Oooh! Looks like someone has a crush!" Namine nagged.

"Oooh! Looks like someone else does, too!" Kairi retaliated, noticing how close together they were. Cause they were both leaning over the counter. Embarrassed, Namine scooted back in her seat.

"Well, I'ma go take a walk or something. Namine, your not coming." Kairi said grinning at the two soon-to-be's. Namine frowned. Kairi got up and walked over to a quieter place, near the rooms. She took out her iPhone and dialed 218-4502.

…

…

"Hello?" Kairi heard Sora answer the phone.

"Hi, Sora, it's Kairi."

"Hi,"

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out?"

"Well, I'm doing something right now.."

"Oh, later, I mean. "

"Sure, ok,"

"So… what _are_ you doing?"

"Oh, just watching a lame TV show…"

"Lame like Adventure Time lame?"

"No.. lame like Kingdom Hearts lame…"

"Omg… I love that show!"

"Me too!"

"Why'd you call it lame?"

"I didn't think you'd like it."

"Oh."

"Wanna come over and watch it?"

"Yeah! What room?"

"Lower floor, room 2.

"'Kay, be there in a few."

"'Kay, bye."

Kairi hung up her phone.

"Yessssss!"

Sora hung up his phone.

"Yessssss!

Kairi shot up three flights of stairs and rocketed into her room. She glossed a few times, and pulled on her shorts and tank top(she had still been in her swimsuit). Calmly, she trotted down three flights of stairs, turned the corner, and down one more flight. She knocked softly on his door. It was swung open within seconds.

"Hi."

"Hi.'

…

"So… can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah! Of course, come in." he moved out of the way and let her through. She walked in to see an evergreen painted room, a striped couch, a coffee table(a bowl of popcorn on it), a TV, a bed, and a dresser.

She sat down and patted the seat next to her. The room was a whooooooole lot better than hers. At least he had a microwave!

Within minutes, they were yelling at the TV screen, stuffing their faces with popcorn, snoozing on the couch at boring parts, waking up when they heard the action come on, and repeat.

"GO! GO! C'MON KEYBEARER! DESTROY THEM! "

"GO! SLICE 'EM!" Sora was making weird hand gestures as the characters fought through a high, white, winding staircase, battling every heartless that dared stand in their way.

By the time they were tired of it, it was around 4:30.

"Oh, gosh, we're arriving soon. I have to pack up." Sora said

"Oh, really? Ok, I better, too, then." Kairi agreed. "See ya later!"

"See ya,"

Kairi left the room and darted up four flights of stairs and into her room. She stuck all her

(many)clothes in a few suitcases, then she worked with her bedding, then all her other many things. The ship's whistle blew and the captain announced the ship would be arriving Destiny Islands in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: New House

Chapter 2: Unpacking and Befriending

Namine threw open the door to a big white house with a big wrap-around porch with a swing. Behind the door was a big open area with white pine wood flooring and green walls. About ten feet away was a staircase with walls on either side. Excited, she ran up and turned the corner. There was a big area with an entire wall of glass and beyond, a balcony. Namine ran over and pushed open one of the clear, double doors. It was perfect. She turned on her heel. Directly across from her was a door. She pushed open the one in front of her and opened the next. Behind _that_ door was a large room with a huge glass wall, mirror to the one in the hallway, except there wasn't a balcony. Shucks. Namine walked over to a smaller door and opened it curiously.

"_Another one?" _she thought.

It was a square 9ft. closet with racks and shelves. Namine loved it.

"Dibs on the big room across from the balcony thingy!" she called to her parents below.

She left the awesome room and walked down the hallway past the stairs. There was a bathroom and two more bedrooms.

"Namine! Please come help unpack!" Namine's mom called.

Namine skidded down the steps and turned a corner to see a kitchen and her mom and dad just setting the table in place.

"Nice touch, Mom. So, where's the media room?" Namine asked.

"Other way, but that's not what we're focusing on right now. We already got the couch and TV in there. We are working on the big things first, ok? Go get some boxes or something." Her mom replied.

Namine walked outside to the big moving truck. She stacked two boxes and brought them inside. She hung up some picture frames and plugged in the brand new WiiU she bought with her savings. She _was _saving for college, but this was just so much cooler! She also plugged in the BluRay player. She stuck all the remotes in a basket and set it on the couch. She brought in two square 2ft. coffee tables and set them on either side of the couch. She put a fake plant on one, and the remote basket on the other. She had her mom help her bring the big coffee table and set it in front of the couch.

After hours of lifting, hanging, and dragging, Namine finally sat down at her computer desk and turned on her computer. She logged onto Facebook and checked notifications.

"Hmmm… friend request from Roxas Gunnar… oh! Roxas! Yessss…." Namine muttered to herself and accepted the friend request.

She quickly typed out a quick message to Kairi.

"Need any help?" she typed.

"Nope, some neighbors are helping… " Kairi typed back.

"Who?"

"….Sora.."

"Really? He's your neighbor?"

"Yes."

"Namine!" Namine's mom called from below.

Namine hopped down the stairs to see Roxas standing in the doorway.

"Namine this is-"

"Roxas?" Namine interrupted.

"You've met?"

"On the ship. What're you doing here? You live on Halburg street?" Namine asked Roxas.

"Yeah.. I was just coming to see if you needed any help unpacking." Roxas replied.

"Well, we're done for the day, we're decorating tomorrow." Namine said.

"But, would you like to come in?" her mom asked.

"Sure," Roxas replied smiling at Namine.

"_Sure!"_ Namine thought with a high voice and rolled her eyes.

"'Kay, well, while you kids visit, I'm in the middle of a conversation, so if you don't mind, I'll just excuse myself." Namine said and started up the stairs.

"Namine! You come down and get to know your neighbor." Her mother scolded.

Namine stopped mid-step and sighed. She came back down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a fruit dip and took out some strawberries. She chopped at them angrily and scraped the dip into a bowl and set it on the table, with strawberries in a another. She poured lemonade in glasses and sat down, silently.

"So, Namine, what do you think of the city?" Roxas asked nervously.

Namine had doubted he was a shy boy. She felt bad. He had probably been crushed that she didn't want to be around him.

"Um.. I haven't been around yet."

"Oh, right. I could show you… if you want…" Roxas looked at his feet.

"Um, maybe…" Namine's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"you there?"

It was from Kairi.

"Yeah, sorry. Roxas is here O_O" Namine texted Kairi back. "He's my neighbor"

Namine looked up from her phone. Roxas was staring at her with big, blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was Facebooking Kairi before you came." Namine said.

"Oh, sorry. I better go anyway." Roxas said getting up.

Namine hadn't even noticed her mom had left.

"Oh, um.. ok. See ya later." Namine walked him to the door.

"Really?" Roxas asked looking excited.

"Uh, I dunno." Namine shrugged.

"Oh. Well, bye." Roxas said as Namine closed the door.

Namine could hear him still outside checking his phone. She heard a little 'woo!' and what sounded like a jump?

_What the heck?_ She thought.

She went back to the kitchen and remembered her phone. She checked the new message.

"Goodness! U poor thing. : /"

"He's not so bad…" Namine texted back.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Out

Chapter 3:

"Hello?" Kairi answered her phone.

"Hey Kairi! This is Sora."

"Hey, what's up?!"

"Who is it?" Namine asked. She was laying on her back with her feet up in the air on Kairi's bed in her pajamas.

Kairi covered the phone with her hand. "Sora. Haven't heard from him in, like, two weeks!"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you and your friend Namine would like to come out into town with me and Roxas. We could go for lunch just wander around in town."

"That sounds fun."

"What? What sounds fun?!" Namine whisper-exclaimed and jumped off the bed and ran over. She hovered over Kairi's shoulder trying to hear.

"Yeah, I was thinking at, like, 1:00 today? We could meet at the park."

"What's he saying? Is he talking about coffee makers? Who cares if you have a Bunn?! He can't have that! I'M having it when you get a new one!"

"Sure, I'll tell Namine. We will meet you there. I live right by it." Kairi said and waved Namine away. She walked over to her closet, slid open the door, got in and slid it closed.

Namine yanked it open. "Tell me WHAT!? Meet them WHERE!? WHAT do you live by!? What's he saying!? Lemme hear!"

"'Kay, bye!" Kairi said with a grin and hung up the phone.

Kairi sashayed out of the closet and sat down on her neon teal bedspread.

"Sora and Roxas invited us to go into town today at 1:00. We are going to meet them at the park. I live by the park." Kairi said grinning at her iPhone.

"Oh. Ok. What should I wear?" Namine said and sat next to Kairi on the bed.

***Later***

"Hey look, there they are," Namine said pointing to two boys walking towards them. She smiled and waved.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi stood up from the park bench as they approached. "Ready for Subway?"

"Yeah!" Sora said grinning.

"I thought we were doing pizza?" Roxas scratched his spiky head.

"Wasn't that what we agreed on?" Namine asked.

"No, that's what _you_ agreed on." Kairi retaliated (they fought like this all the time. No biggy.).

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"But pizza is delicious!" Roxas complained.

"Yeah!" Namine took Roxas' side.

"It is, but pizza is greasy which means there is grease in the air which is bad for your complexion which causes acne." Kairi showed off her smart side.

"Yeah!" (that was Sora again)

"Let's go to Subway."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed again.

"No!" Roxas jumped into the predicament.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"HEY RED HEAD! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT TOP, A GARAGE SALE?! Haha!" A girl shouted from across the park. She had brown hair and was wearing a black towel dress.

"UH!?" Kairi grunted real angrily and began stomping over toward the brat. "YOU LITTLE BI-"

"Save your breath, girl, she's not even worth the diss." A girl blonde girl said. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that fell inches past her waist. She was wearing distressed shorts, a cute, off-white floral cami, and gold sandals. Her hair was up in a super-cute high ponytail. She held out her hand. "Casey Jones. You new here?"

"Sort of… We got here, like, two weeks ago. I'm Kairi Sullivan. This is Namine Berke and Roxas and Sora." Kairi said.

"I know them. Everyone does." Casey replied. "I couldn't help but over hear you guys had a little argument… what's so upsetting?"

"Oh we were just-"

"Nothing really-"

"It's not important-"

"Argument?-"

All four teens said at the same time.

"Well, it was just…-"

"You see, we were just…-"

"It's really unnecessary to say…-"

"Why do you ask?-"

They started again. Then they all said something on the lines of "we were just discussing where we were going to eat out."

"While yelling at each other and making weird hand gestures…. Soooo…. Arguing?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… discussing…" Sora mumbled and looked away scratching his head.

"Well, you will certainly be here for awhile."

"Hey, why don't you break the tie and come with us?" Namine asked.

"I though you would never ask." Casey said. "How old are you girls?"

"We're fifteen." Namine said.

"I'm fourteen. You must be in ninth grade then, right?"

"Yeah. Our parents are signing us up for Radiant Garden Preparatory School. We get to share a dorm!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You gonna be attending Radiant Prep? I go there! My uncle's, friend is the principle. I bet I can pull some strings and get us a three way dorm for when school starts up again." Casey said grinning.

"That'd be great! It'll be so great to have someone we actually know going to school with us and even better we get to share a dorm with you! Eeeeeee!" Namine and Kairi squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun! We will have to have a sleepover at Namine's house so we can get to know each other." Kairi said.

"Can we go?! And which side do you choose, Casey, Domino's or Subway?" Roxas jumped into the conversation.

"Subway! Domino's had grease in the air, which is bad for your complexion. Subway is fresh."

"That's what I told them." Kairi said. "C'mon, we better start walking."

"Walking? Oh, no, no. Check this out!" Roxas led them out of the park and to a cool, cherry red convertible.

"Whoa! Nice ride, Roxas!" Namine exclaimed.

"It's awesome! You can drive?" Kairi said.

"I'm sixteen. Of course I can drive." Roxas replied.

"You?!" Kairi looked him up and down. She was really surprised because Roxas was, like, 5.4. Namine was only a tiny bit taller than him.

"Yeah, me! Get in, I love driving!" Roxas said excitedly and jumped behind the steering wheel.

Kairi, Casey, and Sora got in the back and Namine got in the front seat.

"Time to put the pedal to the metal!" Roxas exclaimed, getting all excited.

"Are you sure you can reach the pedal?" Kairi leaned forward and asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well, stop being so dramatic." Casey piped up.

Roxas began speeding down the street.

"Roxas, slow down! Your gonna get a ticket." Namine warned.

"Who cares!"

Soon enough, the police turned on his siren and pulled them over. He asked for Roxas' drivers license and gave him a ticket.

"Roxas, that a $350 dollar ticket!" Namine said.

"I know, I think it's a new record." Roxas replied with a grin and stuck it in the glove compartment, which was stashed with tickets.

***At Subway***

Kairi sank her teeth into her Subway usual – a tuna and cheddar cheese sub on Italian bread with no extras. (My mouth is watering so terribly right now because it's 12:01pm and I haven't eaten anything to today! I'm so hungry…)

"So who's that brat who dissed my top?" Kairi said gesturing to her amazingly adorable lose, white, off-the-shoulder top with gray horizontal stripes that were covered in sequence. (I love this top )

"Ugh, Aubrey Stori. She's rich. She's pretty. She gets whatever she wants in five minutes. She's a brat and she's a slut. She's popular. Not the kind of popular like 'OMG AUBERY, WANNA COME OVER?!'. More like 'Omg, Aubrey's coming! Hide!'."

"Ha. But seriously! She had no right to diss me! I was dressed way better than her! I mean, she was wearing a plain, black, ugly, totally unflattering dress that hung off her body and didn't even fit!" Kairi gossiped.

"It was a towel dress. Of course it's plain, ugly, totally unflattering and hangs off her body. Under that, she was wearing a really cute bikini… not that I care." Casey explained.

"You love it don't you." Kairi said.

"It's adorable!"

"I thought all her stuff was really inappropriate." Namine said taking a bite of her turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich.

"Well they usually are, but sometimes she wears appropriate stuff."

"Anyway, are we all almost done?" Sora asked.

***After Subway And The Mall***

"That was so much fun! Thanks for inviting us to finally get out a little, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. "We have to do this again!"

"NO!" Sora and Roxas yelled.

"We are not carrying your shopping bags ever again!" Roxas shouted. The girls had wanted to go to the mall so they sat there, on a bench, more bored than ever.

"Oh your not coming. I meant the shopping part. I am never shopping with you ever again!" Kairi raised her voice. "It's no fun when all you do is complain about how you wanna go to the food quart, go on the mini roller coaster, or leave."

"Well it's no fun when all you wanna do is change your clothes! WHOA!" Sora complained. He fell over by the weight of the shopping bags.

**(I do not own this next line. This line is courtesy of Disney.)**

"Hmmm… you were rude and you fell. Karma!" Namine said.

"Hmph." Sora huffed. Kairi extended her hand and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Sorry about the shopping bag thing. Uh, Roxas, remind me again why we aren't in your car?" Kairi asked.

"The car has a curfew. 7:30."

"What happens if you need to be somewhere later?" Casey asked.

"I tell my parents and they decide if they want me to use it. But I have to tell them, because if it's not there after curfew without permission I don't get to use it for the rest of the week." Roxas said frowning. "I guess that's reasonable, though. It's a really nice car."

"Yeah, I think that's right. But why couldn't you use it tonight? You guys look awful. It would be real handy so you don't have to carry all our stuff. Thanks, by the way." Casey thanked them.

"They said the exercise is good for me."

"Well, it is. Here, gimme some. I'll help you carry." Namine said and took some bags.

"Me too," Kairi and Casey took some, too.

CRAAAAACK

"I can stand up straight now." Sora said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Nice. We are almost to my house. Kairi, you can stay over. You have_ pleanty _of extra clothes!" Namine said. "How many swimsuits did you buy? Like, three right?"

"…six…" Kairi mumbled.

"Six bikinis? Why do you need so many?" Sora asked.

"Three bikinis, two tankinis, and one one piece."

"Why do you need so many?" Sora asked again.

"Because I look cute in so many. That's why."

"She's not wrong." Namine jumped into the conversation.

"Haha. Hey, Case', what house do you live in?" Kairi asked.

"That one." Casey pointed to a white house with a wrap around porch. It had two small gardens on either side of the steps that were popping with colorful flowers.

"Wow! I love those cute little gardens! Your mom must be a hard worker."

"Yes."

"Well, here you go Case'! I had a lot of fun today! I hope we can get together soon!" Kairi said as she and Namine gave their new bff a hug and exchanged numbers.

"Bye bff's! Good night!" Casey waved and entered her home and shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Band

Chapter 4:

Namine pushed the front door closed and began walking along the sidewalk. She was heading into town to check out the froyo. She looked at the lovely houses on Birch Boulevard. Most of them looked the same, white with a wrap around porch and big, green, well-kept yards with children or animals playing around.

"_What was that?" _ Namine thought.

Namine listened carefully… she heard… music?

She walked closer to the house where that piano blast came from.

"_This is Roxas' house…"_

Namine curiously sauntered up the driveway and peered into a garage.

"Ok… that was really bad. Lets start again from the corus." Roxas said.

Ohhhhh. It was a keyboard.

The keyboard started again.

"You could be my it girl, you my greatest gift girl, loving you could be a crime." Roxas sang. OMG Roxas was singing! "Crazy how we fit girl, this is it, gimme twentyfive for life. I just wanna rock all night long, and put you in the middle of my spotlight. You could be my it girl, you're my biggest hit girl. Lemme play it loud, lemme play it loud like-

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh .

Lemme play it loud, lemme play it loud like

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Lemme play it loud…"

Roxas looked up. O_O

"H-hi Namine. What're you doing here…?" he asked nervously. Awwwww!

"I was heading out for froyo but I passed your house. I should take the other rout next time." Namine said. "That was really good! I had no idea you could sing."

"Oh… I'm not_ that_ good…" Roxas blushed and scratched his head.

"Oh please. Your great. You and your band. But you know what it needs? A feminine touch."

"Whadaya mean?"

"You need a girl."

"I do not! Why won't people leave me alone about dating! I hardly feel old enough!"

"That's cute. But I meant the band. You need a female singer or two… or three. Like, two blondes and a red head."

"We have one. We have Melanie. That's Riku, and you know Sora. Everyone, this is Namine. Say hi."

"Hi, Namine." Everyone said and smiled at her.

"She's pretty," Namine said pointing at Melanie. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes and a really nice tan. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a brown sock hat. "Why don't you have her sing?"

"I dunno. She does keyboard."

"Well you need some pretty girls for singing or backup."

"Remind me why the band needs pretty girls?"

"Everyone loves a band with pretty girls! Especially pretty girls that can sing. For example if blondie one, blondie two, and red head three… this is complicated… if maybe… say me, Kairi and Case' were blondie blondie red head. Oh wait, we ARE! Ok so and if we could totally sing – which yeah, we SO can – the band would BLOW UP. And if the blondie, blondie, and red head are pretty, - well, that's a no brainer – it would EXPLOAD."

"So your saying if there were a red head and two blondes that are pretty and can sing, our band would get really popular?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool, I gotta go into town!"

"Why?

"I have to find two blondies and a red head that are pretty and can sing!"

"Idiot! I'm right here!"

"I know your right there. I see you."

"Me, Casey and Kairi are pretty and can sing. Pick us! You already know us anyway."

"How do I know your not just saying that so you can get popular?"

"Just let us work with you for, like, one practice."

"Ok. We'll see how you do."

***Later***

(keyboard starts)

Kairi: You wanna play you wanna stay you wanna have it all! You started messing with my head until I hit a wall! Maybe I should've known. Maybe I should've known, that you would walk. You would walk. Out the door.

Everyone: HEY!

Kairi: Said you were done and got someone and rubbed it in my face! Cut to the part she broke your heart and then she ran away! Maybe you should've known. Maybe you should've known. That I would talk. I would talk.

A/U: Just so you know, by everyone, this is just Namine, Kairi and Casey with Really Don't Care Karaoke Version. And when it says everyone that just means Casey and Namine doing backup because Kairi is the lead singer for this particular song.

Everyone: But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies, OH OH OH! I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies, OH OH OH! I really don't care! OH OH OH! I really don't care!

Kairi: I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you! You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you! Oh no not anymore. Oh no not anymore. You had your shot. Had your shot but you

Everyone: LET GO!

Kairi: Now if we meet out on the street I won't be runnin' scared! I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air! And make you understand. And make you understand. You had your chance. Had your chance.

Everyone: But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies, OH OH OH! I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies, OH OH OH! I really don't care! OH OH OH ! I really don't care!

A/U: I don't think I got the lyrics right on the rap and the 'This is your fault' line I had to make up because I have non internet right now so I can't look up the lyrics and Cher Lloyd makes it hard to understand…lol.

Namine: Yeah, listen up. HEY HEY never look back. Dumbstruck boy, ego intact. Look boy why you so mad? This is your fault, blame the voice inside your head!

Casey: Hey, Kairi, you picked the wrong lover!

Namine: Should've picked (points at Roxas) that one, he's cuter than the other!

Sora: (flinches… gets it… frowns at Namine)

Casey: I just wanna laugh cause you try to be a hipsta! Kick 'em to the curb and take a (something something)

Both: PICTURE!

Everyone: BUT EVEN IF THE STARS AND MOON COLLIDE! I NEVER WANT YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WORDS AND ALL YOUR LIES! OH OH OH! I REALLY DON'T CARE! (la la la la la) EVEN IF THE STARS AND MOON COLLIDE I NEVER WANT YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR WORDS AND ALL YOUR LIES! OH OH OH! I REALLY DON'T CARE! OH OH OH! I REALLY DON'T CARE!

"How was that?" Kairi asked as she put the microphone back on the stand thing.

"I love it! You guys so have my vote!" Melanie squealed.

"That was great!" Roxas said.

"I hated it." Sora pouted.

"C'mon, Sora. It's just a song. Namine doesn't think Roxas is way more attractive than you. It's just a song. And I think it's clearly obvious who really is the attrictive one." Kairi comforted and smiled.

"…ok…. You were great." he gave, but still pouted.

"I think you guys were awesome!" Riku said and gave them a thumbs up and a smile.

"Yeah! So, we're in the band?" Casey said and swept her hair out of her face.

The band members nodded at each other.

"Absolutely," Melanie said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Water (mud) War

Chapter 5: The Great Water(and mud) War Part I

Kairi opened the door and greeted the rest of the band.

"Hi, guys. Come on in." she greeted and led them through the kitchen and onto the patio.

They all seated themselves at the two circular outdoor tables with shady umbrellas.

"Ok. I called this band meeting because we have been playing together for three weeks and still don't have a name." Kairi said and took a drink of her homemade Italian soda.

'Oh, we have one. It's Diget-O." Riku piped up.

"Riku, no. That's ridiculous." Kairi said. "We need something cooler. More modern."

"How about… Tank'd?! I love that show! Speaking of which, I'm missing right now! Hurry it up, Cookie!" Namine whined.

"Um, no?" Casey said. "That sounds too watery."

"Ummm…."

"Hmmm…."

"HEY I KNOW! No… nevermind."

This went on for about a half an hour.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. We needa get our minds off this." Melanie sighed.

"Lets jump in Kairi's pool. It's hot enough anyway.." Sora said. "What's the temperature?"

Kairi glanced over at a thermometer screwed onto the side of the house. "Ninety seven. Go home, guys, and get changed. I'll get the innertubes."

Everyone left excitedly. Kairi sauntered into the garage. She climbed a few steps on the ladder and pulled the innertubes out of the attic. She sauntered back out of the garage and threw them in the pool. Kairi skipped into the house and up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pulled out her new yellow and white bikini and slid it on. She grabbed her sunglasses and towel and headed back outside.

"Ahhh…" Kairi said as she sipped her Italian soda after she had climbed into her electric blue innertube. She drifted over to the edge of the pool and set her glass down.

"AAAHH!" she screamed as her innertube flipped over and she splashed into the pool. Her sunglasses drifted away, as did her blue innertube.

The guys(being Roxas, Sora, and Riku) laughed as Kairi spit pool water out of her mouth and rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"JERKS! You'll be sorry!" She shouted at them. They just laughed harder. She ran(hobbled) out of the water and into the house quickly.

Kairi came back in a minute and a half a camera and stand. She set it up at top speed and turned it on.

She walked over to the hose and twisted the knob.

"Oh, gosh, she's got the hose," Riku said and began swimming toward the opposite side of the pool.

"Oh, dear," Melanie said from under one of the umbrellas.

Kairi shot the freezing hose water at the guys who shivered out of the pool and around the house.

"HA! KEEP RUNNING, GUYS! I TOLD YOU YOU'D BE SORRY!" Kairi yelled. She turned off the hose and settled in her electric blue innertube again and put her sunglasses back on.

"They are SO sorry…" Kairi said. "AAAHH!" she screamed again as her innertube flipped over AGAIN. Her sunglasses drifted away AGAIN, as did her blue innertube… again.

"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!" She stormed out of the pool and inside. "NAMS! CASE! MEL! FOLLOW ME!" they all flipped their hair and walked inside.

"Chicks." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Inside, The girls sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ok, here's our plan." Kairi began. "We're gonna go outside, and across the road is a ditch. We're gonna go fill a bucket or two with mud and make mud balloons. We'll fill water guns with mud, too. We'll hide it somewhere on the beach. We'll hafta have an extra buck of mud for refilling. We'll lure the guys down to the beach and blast 'em! Two of us will attack, two will be refilling the guns. We won't restock on mud balloons, 'cause they take to long. Now lets get started."

The girls ran over to the ditch and began filling four buckets with mud. It only took but a few minutes. Then they ran inside. And began filling guns and mudballoons.

"WHAT is he doing?" Melanie asked impatiently as Sora duct taped a note to the kitchen window.

She looked at the note.

It read:

Prepare to get soaked!

"Kairi I think they found your secret stash of water balloons in the garage… and their filling them… with HOSE WATER!" Namine gasped. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Namine stormed over to the sink and turned the water all the way on cold. Everyone high-fived her.

"Their gone soak us as soon as we step out." Melanie said.

" She's right. We need a decoy." Casey piped up.

"I have an idea. Namine, go get me that recorder on the dining room table." Kairi said as she put a little mud in the balloon and filled it with water.

Namine ran into the dining room and came back with the black recorder. Kairi turned off the water and turned on the recorder.

"Ok, guys, I doubt they see us." She said kinda loudly into the recorder. '_Play along_' she mouthed.

"Shhh, they may not see you but the probably hear you!" Casey whisper-shouted into the recorder.

"No way! Those jerkfaces couldn't hear an elephant tiptoe through the neighborhood. We can talk regularly loud and clear."

"Ok. We should take the amo to the hideout. They'll NEVER find us!" Namine said loud and clear.

"Where is it?" Melanie asked.

"Behind the fence, in the blueberry bushes. Your right Sunshine, they will NEVER find out our secret plans!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, if they were to, they would have to wait a little before we got to our hideout, and listen." Melanie said.

"What was that?!" Casey said dramatically. "I think I heard one of them breathing… namely… Roxas!"

"Roxas is breathing! Run! Run to he hideout!" Namine said. Everyone shuffled their feet.

"Keep running! Their right around the corner!" Kairi said and shut it off. "Namine, go get the other one. I'll go place this somewhere they can hear it. Case and Mel, keep working."

Kairi shot out the door without making a sound. She opened the gate to the backyard and hid the recording in a lavender bush. She zipped back into the house. They were already recording.

"…they know where we are! Lets go to the neighbor's house. You know, the blue one, right next to yours Kairi?" Casey said as she spied Kairi coming in.

"Yeah, we'll go hide there. They always let me in when I'm in trouble." Kairi said. "Lets go!" They all shuffled they're feet some more. Kairi turned it off. "Perfect. Just a couple more balloons and we'll be done. Nami and Case, you work on those. Me and Mel will do guns."

So she and Melanie filled the mudguns and got them all pumped and ready to use.

"Lets go sneak these to the beach. We'll grab the camera after we turn on the recorders." Melanie said. "You guys take them to the beach. I'll put the recorder in the 'hideout' and sit there till they start coming. Them I'll just zip outta there, grab the camera, zip outta THERE, and get to the beach. Then me and Case will stay there and you and Namine can go lure them over."

"Sounds like a plan." Namine said.

Chapter 5: The Great Water(and mud) War Part II

"Ok, are we all here?" Casey asked. "Yep. Ok, lets sneak back and lure them over."

So that's exactly what they did.

They snuck back to the house, creaked open the gate poked their heads in and….

"THERE THEY ARE! LETS GET 'EM!" Riku shouted.

"AAAAAIIII!" the girls screams pierced the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guy's screams just… well, they didn't pierce anything but their dignity."HHHHHHH- is that a rabbit?" Sora stopped mid scream to look at the little, brown rabbit. "Aw."

"Sora! C'mon! AHHHHHHHH!" Roxas said and returned to his ridiculous scream. He chucked waterballoons but only managed to hit the girls' feet.

Melanie held the camera behind her head, videotaping, even though she had no idea at what she was pointing it at.

Finally they made it to the beach. The girls sliped behind the restrooms quickly before the guys saw them. They came around the corner but saw nothing.

All was silent for a minute.

"Where did they go?" Riku asked scratching his head.

"RIGHT HERE, DOPE!" Kairi said leaping out from behind a different building, to push them off track. She blasted Riku with the mudgun, spraying mud all over.

"Gross, this is mud!" Riku complained and look down as his dirty(yet cut) body.

"Ya, that's the point!" Kairi squirted Roxas, aiming mostly for his hair, because it looked like he had placed every single piece in some sort of order. Imagine:

"And… that one goes there…" Cccchhhhhh… (sound of hair spray) "And… there…." Cccchhhhh… "And there….." Ccccchhhhhhh…

An hour later…

"Aaauurgh! Too far to the left! Now I hafta start all over!" …

Back to the water(mud) war….

"My HAAAAAAIR!" Roxas screamed slapping his hands on his head

Namine had jumped in, too, and was attacking like there was no tomorrow. She tossed Casey her Nerf who tossed Namine an Aquasquirter and began refilling the Nerf.

It was a half hour later when it kicked into the guys' heads to steal the mud bucket. Took ya long enough….

"Kairi, we filled all the guns!" Casey shouted. "We're coming in with mud balloons!"

Melanie and Casey charged out from behind the restrooms building chucking mud balloons and screaming their heads off. They set a bucket of balloons on the sand.

Roxas and Riku tip-toed away quietly…

Kairi picked up a mud balloon and chucked it at Sora.

"AAAUUH!" He yelped.

"Right in the gut. Heeeeeyy!" Kairi said. She leaned on her hip, smirked, and high-fived Namine while staring straight ahead. Sexy pose, much.

SPLAT

"THAT ONE'S FOR SORA!" Roxas screamed as he chucked a mud balloon at Namine.

"WHAT?!" She screamed back.

SPLAT

"EAT SOME OF YOUR OWN DISGUSTING BURNT CAKE!" Riku shouted and whipped a mud balloon at Melanie who leaped a few feet to dodge.

"WHAT?!" Melanie screamed.

"IT'S AN OLD SAYING." Riku said and whipped another mud balloon. "BUT WHAT'D YOU KNOW…"

Melanie stormed back behind the restrooms and grabbed the only Nerf left and stormed back onto the beach. She stormed straight up to Riku, blasting him in the face, literally, with mud as she stormed.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA, RIKU! AND WHO KNOWS IF YOU EVER WILL! I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME BECAUSE WE NEVER REALLY HUNG OUT AND YOU NEVER REALLY WANTED TOO SO WHO CARES?! NOT ME! SO GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Melanie shouted in his muddy face. She picked up a bucket of cold water not far from where she was standing and dumped it on his head and left it there. She flipped her long, brown hair and strutted away.

"Well… You never said anything!' Riku called.

…

"You don't think…" Namine whispered to Kairi.

"No!" she whispered back. But when Melanie looked back at him… "Well… actually yeah! I do think!"

The girls and the guys walked up to each other. "Truce?" Kairi asked and held out her hand.

Sora took a long dramatic breathe… "… I guess that would be alright…" he let out dramatically and shook her hand. They all laughed it out and and walked each other home.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Girls

Chapter 6:

"Hmmmm, what do you think of this?" Melanie said as she exited a dressing room Maurices.

"I think the long socks with the dress kinda looks funny. Try these tights." Namine handed Melanie a pair of yellow tights.

"Ok, thanks."

Melanie was out again in thirty seconds.

"Now?"

"MUCH better. Outfit complete."

Melanie was wearing a brown, long sleeved fall dress (just above the knees), plaid scarf, chocolate brown ankle boots, a woven fedora, and her cute, yellow tights.

"I LOVE this! This dress has POCKETS! Omg! My favorite quality in a dress!"

Buzzzz

Melanie picked up her phone and opened a text.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked as she entered the dressing room area with a couple sweaters, a skirt, and two pairs of jeans.

"Oh, it was Riku. He's throwing a party to kick off the new school year and we're invited." Melanie replied.

"Your texting Riku?!" Kairi and Namine exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?!"

"How did this happen?!"

"Aren't you guys in a fight?!"

Questions flew threw the air.

"No, we aren't in a fight! That ended, like, a day after it started! He apologized and now we're friends again." Melanie said and posed in the mirror, admiring the pockets. "Anyway, we should find party outfits, too."

The girls were still in shock.

"Y-yeah, ok." Kairi choked out. She took out her phone and began texting away.

"Don't you go telllin' a bunch of people we're together or anything!" Melanie warned.

"Mel! No! That's ridiculous!"

Buzzzzzzz

Everyone looked over at Namine's phone. She picked it up and opened the new message.

From: Cookie

**We have to get her a really hot outfit for Riku's party! We should metal and get them together!**

***K*A*I*R*I***

Namine snickered.

Melanie snatched Nams' phone and read the text. "Really, Cookie? Who even says metal anymore?!"

"Eheh." Namine said sheepishly and gave Melanie a cheesy grin.

"Oh come on! Lets just go find Case' and get party clothes!" Kairi whined sort of.

"Fine," Melanie said. They all exited the dressing room area.

"Hey guys! Guess what I found!" Casey said as she accidentally bumped into them. She held up a pair of gold heels that were just her size.

"Omg cute!" Namine squealed. "Riku texted Mel and invited us to a party to kick off the new school year!

"Omg! I though-"

"I did, too!"

"We hafta get clothes!"

"Ok, so do we wanna go… short-skirt-cute-top or pretty-dress-high-heels?" Melanie asked.

"Mmmmm… We'll mix 'em." Kairi replied.

***Friday***

(party night)

"What do you guys think of this?" Melanie said emerging from Namine's big closet wearing shimmery, black, one-sleeved tank, torn shorts, and gold flats.

"Mel, you've tried on six outfits and they're all great! Stop worrying so much. You look perfect!" Kairi said, cheering her up.

"No," Namine said. She walked over to Melanie and stuck a thin, black, headband in her hair. "NOW you look perfect."

And she did. She had black eyeliner and mascara, and shimmery gold eye shadow with a black wing.

Namine had put on a dark purple miniskirt, a gray lacey tube top, and white platforms. She had put her hair up in a high bun and clipped in a white poinsettia.

Kairi had on a royal blue bandeau/keyhole top with white distressed shorts and silver wedges. She bobbypinned her hair to one side of her head in soft curls and wore a thick white headband.

Casey had put on red shorts and a white, sweetheart, tanktop and black lace-up sneakers with red laces on one and white laces on the other. She wore a gold necklace and wore her hair in a looooooong fishtail braid.

They had all lined there hair with hair coloring that would wash out. Dark pink, green blue, yellow, and orange colors brightened up their hair and entire look.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you guys are." Casey said.

"Are you guys ready?" Namine asked after putting on one last coat of pink lipgloss. Everyone nodded and murmered their agreement.

***Later At Riku's***

"Hey guys! C'mon in!" Riku greeted the girls. "Wow, you guys look great!" he said looking particularly at Melanie.

"Thanks!" Kairi said for all of them. Riku invited them in and led them to where Sora and Roxas were hanging out.

"Nice place. Parents outta town?" Namine asked.

"Yep. They're coming back tomorrow."

"Nice. Well I'm gonna go dance. Anyone coming with me?" Namine said.

"Me!" Roxas said and led her to the dance floor.

"They are so cute together!" Melanie sighed as she watched the two dance and blush nervously. Sora was with Kairi by the food table, getting her a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and Casey had found a cute boy she was talking to.

Melanie just sat there on a stool. She looked over and saw Riku sitting a few stools away. She watched as he scooted over to the stool next to hers.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I guess so," Melanie replied and sipped a sprite with a straw.

"You _guess so_!"

"Yeah, well, Kairi and Namine and Casey are busy, so…"

"Sooo….. you wanna dance?"

"Not really, no… I'm gonna go talk to Casey and see who that boy is."

Melanie left the kitchen leaving Riku feeling dissed and upset.

She walked up to Casey who was standing in the living room talking to a tan boy with dark brown hair, cut like a mohawk.

"Hey Case', who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Mel. This is Rob. Rob, this is Melanie, one of the girls in the band I told you about?"

"Hi," he said and grinned.

"We need to talk." Riku said as he approached. He grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her into a hallway. "What's your problem?"

"I have a problem?"

"I invited you to come hang out with me! But your not!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I'm not suppose to have any friends except you." She said sympathetically/sarcastically. "I forgot this is a 'No friends for Melanie' party. I forgot that I can't talk to anyone except the person who invi-"

Riku cut her off and pressed his lips against hers.

"Riku!" She yelled and pulled away. She slapped him across the face, which turned red immediately, and stormed out of the hallway, throught the kitchen, the living room, and out the door.


End file.
